Morganville Shock
by Writing4Ever1628
Summary: Claire and the gang go to Dallas and while there, she sees her Aunt Tressa (my character) and turns her Morganville memories into books. When they get back, Claire has read and hid them and one day Eve finds them. The rest of the gang, Amelie, Oliver, Myrinn, Richard, Hannah and Monica read them. How will they react? (Sorry, bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Morganville Shock

**Hey guys, redoing Morganville Shock. It'll be better now :)**

Chapter 1.

Claire P.O.V

While Michael was recording some new songs with Eve and Shane watching and listening, I went to see my Aunt Tressa. She owns a book shop and can design and make books and then sell them and make almost all the profit, while some of it goes to the writer. They don't have to go through heart break of rejection. Funny that! I've always admired her and she always let me play around with some of her stuff. She got an A* in Art Photography and Fine Art. A in English and all because she focused on her studies and also went to a Boarding School in London, England.  
As I was walking down the busy streets of Dallas, I came across a cafe and saw my Aunt reflected in the window on the otherside. I turned around and gasped. Aunt Tressa's shop was quite busy! As I walked in, I couldn't see my Aunt anywhere. She also had employee's now. So there is only one place she'll be if she isn't behind the counter. The back room, for her only. And me because I'm me.

"Aunt Tressa? Aunt Tressa?" I called out, looking around the room, wondering where she could be. "Claire? Claire!" Aunt Tressa said in surprise as she rounded the corner where the stairs up to her apartment were. "Aunt Tressa!" I said smiling like crazy, running up to her and hugging her. "Claire! What a surprise seeing you here. I didn't expect you here but its a nice surprise, considering I haven't seen you in almost 3 years now!" She said letting me go and walking us over to her arts and crafts, book making table. "I'm 17 now Aunt Tressa. And I've come here to ask you a _huge _favour" I said, getting down to by CouponDropDown" id="_GPLITA_0" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=R0I6NDgzNDM6Mjg4MTpidXNpbmVzczo1YmNhMDAzODg0ZGI2NG IwODMzM2QyYjVjNDE2OWFlMzp6LTE0OTAtMjUzMTIyOnd3dy5m YW5maWN0aW9uLm5ldDo5MjY0Mjo3M2Q0OTI5NjEwNjliNTJlNT g3ZWM4Y2ZkZjM2MWNiZQ"business.  
"What is it Claire?" Aunt Tressa asked.  
"Can you turn these into books please? And then send them to me once done, or I can come over when I know you've finished them all." I said pulling out 15 different folders numbered, coloured and named.  
"Ok then Claire." She said taking the documents. "You've got my number, I'll design each of them different but made sure they connect in someway. Have fun for now then and I will ring you when I can" Aunt Tressa said, hugging me and leading me out the back room.  
"Thanks Aunt Tressa, I knew I could count on you." I said smiling, before leaving the shop.

When I got back to the recording studio, Michael, Shane and Eve came through the doors from Michael's managers office. "Claire!" Eve shouted running upto me and hugging me hard. "Where _have _you been?!"  
"To see my Aunt who lies here in Dallas. Nothing much." Letting go of Eve I looked at Michael and Shane and said: "What did I miss?"  
Michael, who looked really happy, said after hugging me. "I've got a tour in 2 months time! Amelie said yes, you've got me this ring to use and your all coming with me!"  
"Congratualtions!" I shouted grinning and hugging Michael once more before I linked arms with Shane and we all walked out, back to the hotel, to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

Morganville Shock

Chapter 2.

Eve P.O.V

"Guys, I found this book in Claire's room. I think we should read it. It looks quite good, the cover is what caught my eye" I said, as I came downstairs with the book in my hand.  
"Typical. Eve brings a book downstairs that has a Goth front cover" Shane commented.  
"Hahaha Shane. I'll have you know that this book is called The Glass Houses. Remind you of anyone or anything?" I replied. Michael looked at me with raised eyebrows, so I continued. "The series is called the Morganville Vampires" I finished.  
"Read it" Michael said bluntly.  
"Ok then" I replied, sitting down on the couch, opening the book.

**On the day Claire became a member of the Glass House, somebody stole her laundry.**

When she reached into the crappy, beat-up washing machine, she found nothing but the wet slick sides of the drum, and - like a bad joke - the worst pair of underwear she owned, plus one sock. She was in a hurry, of course - there were only a couple of machines on this top floor of Howard Hall, the least valued and most run-down rooms in the least valued, most run-down dorm. Two washing machines, two dryers, and you were lucky if one of them was working on any given day and didn't eat your quarters. Forget about the dollar-bill slot. She'd never seen it work, not in the last six weeks since she'd arrived at school.

**"No," she said out loud, and balanced herself on the edge of the washer to look down into the dark, partly rusted interior. It smelled like mold and cheap detergent. Getting a closer look didn't help.  
****  
One crappy pair of underwear, fraying at the seams. One sock.  
**"Doesn't everyone?" I asked.  
"True. Very true. I've just noticed that this book is about Claire's life in Morganville. That means we're gonna be mentioned soon!" Shane exclaimed.  
"Looks like it. Carry on Eve" Michael nodded to me.  
**She was missing every piece of clothing that she'd worn in the last two weeks. Every piece that she actually wanted to wear.**

"No!" She yelled it into the washer, where it echoed back at her, and slumped back down, then kicked the washer violently in the dent made by all the other disappointed students before her. She couldn't breathe. She had some other clothes - a few - but they were last-choice clothes, oh-my-God-wouldn't-be-caught-dead clothes. Pants that were too short and made her look like a hick, shirts that were too big and too stupid, and made her look like her mom had picked them out. And she had.

**Claire had about three hundred dollars left to last her for, well, months, after the latest round of calling out for pizza and buying yet another book for Professor Clueless Euliss, who didn't seem to have figured out yet what subject he was teaching.**

She supposed she could find some clothes, if she looked around, that wouldn't totally blow her entire budget. After all, downtown Morganville, Texas, was the thrift shop capital of the world. Assuming she could find anything she could stand to wear.

Mom said this would happen, she thought. I just have to think. Keep my cool.

**Claire threw herself into an orange plastic chair, dumped her backpack on the scratched linoleum, and put her head in her hands. Her face felt hot, and she was shaking, and she knew, just knew, that she was going to cry. Cry like the baby they all said she was, too young to be here, too young to be away from Mommy.**

It sucked to be smart, because this was where it got you.

She gulped deep, damp breaths and sat back, willing herself not to bawl (because they'd hear), and wondered if she could call Mom and Dad for an extension on her allowance, or use the credit card that was "just for emergencies."

Then she saw the note. Not so much "note" as graffiti, but it was addressed to her, on the painted cinder-block wall above the machines.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Shane said.  
"Well we'll find out, won't we?" Michael said.  
**DEAR DORK, it read, WE FOUND TRASH IN THE MACHINES AND THREW IT DOWN THE CHUTE. IF YOU WANT IT, DIVE FOR IT.  
**Shane growled.**  
"Shit," she breathed, and had to blink back tears again, for an entirely different reason. Blind, stupid rage.**

Monica. Well, Monica and the Monickettes, anyway. Why was it the hot mean girls always ran in packs, like hyenas? And why, with all the shimmery hair and long tanned legs and more of Daddy's money than Daddy's accountants, did they have to focus on her?

Shane growled. Again.  
**No, she knew the answer to that.**

She'd made Monica look stupid in front of her friends, and some hot upperclassmen. Not that it had been all that hard; she'd just been walking by, heard Monica saying that World War II had been "that dumbass Chinese war thing."

And by simple reflex, she'd said, "It wasn't." The whole lot of them, slouched all over the couches in the dorm lobby, looked at her with as much blank surprise as if the Coke machine had just spoken

**up.**  
"Typical little CB" I said, shaking my head sadly.  
**Monica, her friends, three of the cool older frat boys.**

** "World War II," Claire had plunged on, panicked and not quite sure how to get out of what she'd gotten herself into. "I just meant - well, it wasn't the Korean War. That was later. World War II was with the Germans and the Japanese. You know, Pearl Harbor?"**

** And the guys had looked at Monica and laughed, and Monica had flushed - not much, but enough to ruin the cool perfection of her makeup. "Remind me not to buy any history papers off of you," the cutest of the guys had said. "What kind of dumbass doesn't know that?" Though Claire had been sure none of them had, really. "Chinese. Riiiiight."**

** Claire had seen the fury in Monica's eyes, quickly covered over with smiles and laughter and flirting.**

** Claire had ceased to exist again, for the guys.**

**For the girls, she was brand-new, and unwelcome as hell. She'd been dealing with it all her life. Smart and small and average-looking wasn't exactly winning the life lottery; you had to fight for it, whatever it was. Somebody was always laughing at, or hitting, or ignoring you, or a combination of the first two.**

She'd thought when she was a kid that getting laughed at was the worst thing, and then - after the first couple of school-yard showdowns - getting hit jumped up to number one. But for most of her (brief, two-year) high school experience, being ignored was worse by far. She'd gotten there a year earlier than everybody else, and left a year ahead of them. Nobody liked that.

Nobody but teachers, anyway.

The problem was that Claire really loved school. Loved books, and reading, and learning things - okay, not calculus, but pretty much everything else. Physics. What normal girl loved physics? Abnormal ones.

Ones who were not ever going to be hot.

And face it, being hot? That was what life was all about. As Monica had proved, when the world had wobbled off its axis for a few seconds to notice Claire, and then wobbled right back to revolve around the pretty ones.

"This isn't sounding good for Claire so far. I'm gonna get some drinks and snacks" Shane said getting up from the couch.  
"Aww poor Claire" I said, as Michael came over and hugged me. I put the book down and hugged Michael back.  
"It's alright babe. Because we know what happened, just not in detail. We're finding out things about Claire that we didn't know before" Michael said letting go of me.  
"I'm back guys! With snacks and my girlfriend" Shane said walking into the room, with one arm around Claire.  
"Hey guys. What are you guys up to?" Claire said as she sat down next to Shane.  
"You might know about this book. Oh... Well, at least your up to the part I got up to" Claire said. I sat down picked up the book to start reading again.


End file.
